The Reason We Burn CDs
by Dark'nLightAngel
Summary: Zack, Cloud and Sephiroth are having a conversation, but are interrupted by My Chemical Romance song: House Of Wolves blaring over the speaker system. How will Seph react to his least favorite band?


**Disclaimer: **I don't own My Chemical Romance, House of Wolves, OR Final Fantasy VII!

* * *

The Reason to Burn CDs

* * *

"You're too uptight, Seph." 

"You're too loose, and Cloud isn't much better then me."

"Hey! At least I show emotions."

"You give away your thoughts, Cloud."

"I do not! I make friends."

"And I don't?"

"Well, you're not very good at it."

"It's not my goal to be good at making friends, Zackary."

"_Well, I know a thing about contrition,  
Because I got enough to spare.  
And I'll be granting your permission,  
'Cause you haven't got a prayer.  
Well I said hey, hey hallelujah,  
I'ma come on sing the praise.  
And let the spirit come on through ya,  
We got innocence for days!"_

The three arguing males paused, looking around for the source of the sudden music, Zack voicing their thoughts, "The hell?"

_"Well, I think I'm gonna burn in hell,  
Everybody burn the house right down._

_And should say,  
What I wanna say  
Tell me I'm an angel,  
Take this to my grave.  
Tell me I'm a bad man,  
Kick me like a stray.  
Tell me I'm an angel,  
Take this to my grave."_

Cloud bit his lip, looking at Sephiroth, whom looked annoyed. He had never really been fond of My Chemical Romance for some reason... "Uhm...I know this song...It's one of Reno's favorites...You don't think he..."

_"S-I-N, I S-I-N  
S-I-N, I S-I-N  
S-I-N, I S-I-N  
S-I-N, I S-I-N"  
_

The General frowned, looking from Zack to Cloud. "...Let's go find that troublesome Turk." Then, he turned and swept from the room, heading to the only place one could possibly play a song over the whole building's sound system, the other two following close behind.

"_You play ring around the ambulance,  
Well like you never gave a care.  
So get the choir boys around you,  
__It's a compliment, I swear.  
And I said, ashes to ashes, we all fall down,  
I wanna hear you sing the praise,  
I said, ashes to ashes, we all fall down,  
We got innocence for days!"_

The volume increased on the music, causing a low growl to emit from the General's throat. Cloud frowned, slightly worried, "Seph, what're you going to do when we find him?

_"Well, I think I'm gonna burn in hell,  
Everybody burn the house right down._

_And should say,  
What I wanna say  
Tell me I'm an angel,  
Take this to my grave.  
Tell me I'm a bad man,  
Kick me like a stray.  
Tell me I'm an angel,  
Take this to my grave."_

"You'll see." Not a good sign, the silver-haired angel was planning something.

"_You better run like the devil,  
'Cause they're never gonna leave you alone!  
You better hide up in the alley,  
'Cause they're never gonna find you a home!  
And as the blood runs down the walls,  
You see me creepin' up these halls.  
I've been a bad motherfucker  
Tell your sister I'm another  
Go! Go! Go!"_

Zack rolled his eyes, sighing. "I don't see why you let MCR annoy you so much, Sephy. They're a good band."

_"And I should said,  
What I wanna say  
Tell me I'm an angel,  
Take this to my grave.  
Tell me I'm a bad man,  
Kick me like a stray.  
Tell me I'm an angel,  
Take this to my grave."_

"You don't have to understand it. Ah, we're here." The General burst through the doors of the main office, walking towards the stunned red head and the blond Vice President that was standing with him.

_"Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man.  
Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man.  
Tell me I'm a bad, bad---------" _

Silence suddenly fell as Sephiroth removed the CD from it's place, holding it up for Reno and Rufus to see before he broke it cleanly in half, placing the halves into either of their hands.

"Sir!" Reno stared disbelievingly at his half of the CD, letting out a pained cry before looking back up at Sephiroth who was glaring coldly at him and Rufus.

"General Sephiroth! Explain yourself!" Rufus didn't sound happy, but he didn't sound very brave either at the moment, due to the look he was getting as well.

"I don't find need to. I had already warned Reno that if I heard that terrible CD again I would break it in half. He was perfectly warned."

With that said, the General turned and exited the room, motioning for Zack and Cloud to follow. Zack gave an apologetic wave before running after his friend, while Cloud just did a helpless shrug, pulling out a burned CD from one of his pockets, tossing it to Reno.

"Don't tell Seph." With that, he turned and ran after the two SOILDERs, planning on making a few more copies of his CD, just in case Sephiroth decided to break his in half as well.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

This is what happens when I start listening to MCR when I want to write a Sephy fic...Review and tell me what you think?_**  
**_


End file.
